Toward Tomorrow
by Kanekiix
Summary: They once have everything. But what happened if you were to find the one you love? Can you accept what is to come? What will Sesshomaru do when he found out that Rin is not a human but a demon as himself? What's more, they both were betrothed long ago! Sessy X Older Rin! Rating may change as story progress.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the characters used in here! Of course, I only own some of my oc.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The summer hot sun has disappeared at the endless blue of the horizon. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized among the ocean of blackness. Some were dull, merely flickering into existence every now and then, but there was an adequate amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. The lake glistened, mirroring the dazzling assemblage of glittering stars and the luminescence from the castle that lined the Eastern Land.

Beneath this beautiful night, the night where just a moment ago; full of laughter, where everyone was so happy, who would have thought that such tragedy was to happened.

"What are you doing here? Get away from my territory!"

"Ah-ah. Why are you being so cold, little brother? I just wanted to see how you and your family are doing now." Smiled the man as he was eyeing his little brother and walking toward him with a hand on his sword. "I think it's time you step down from the throne."

Lord Kaishou gripped on his sword tighter ready to fight his brother each time he came closer. "Let me make this clear again, Katsuro. Father had giving me the Eastern Land to govern when he fell sick and pass on and so I cannot give you what you want. I want you out of my land this instant!"

"Not so quick, little brother. Let's have fun should we?" Katsuro smirk and pull out his sword. "Let me ask you this again. Hand the throne over and you and your family will be save."

"You have no rights to tell me what to do." Lord Kaishou said as he moved in front to hide his son, Daichi, away from Katsuro and pull out his sword.

* * *

Inside a bed chamber, dark and silent as the night outside stood a woman, Lady Kaiya, looking down at her daughter, Rin, as she sleep so peaceful. "Rin." She called out. "Rin, my daughter, wake up."

"Hmm..." Came a voice as she opened her eyes, slowly at first glance then sit up. "Oh, mother." Rin greeted her and look up with a bright smile on her face. "Rin dreams that mother, father, and Daichi-nii were having a picnic outside!"

"Oh, really? That's sound fun."

"Father!" Shouted a voice from outside the room.

"Mother? What's going outside?" Asked Rin.

"I'm sorry, Rin. I love you so much. Please don't hate mother my child." Lady Kaiya said as a tear ran down her face and hugged Rin. "Mother love you; please don't forget this."

"Mother? What are you saying? Of course Rin will never ever hate mother. Rin love mother soooo much!"

"Of course." Smile Lady Kaiya. "Come here, my child."

"Is there something troubling you, Mother?"

"Rin, my child. When you're wake up, Mother will not be here anymore but please don't ever let hatred control your heart. Mother want you to always be happy."

"Mother-" and then everything become white.

* * *

 _"Kaiya, we have lived for more than a thousand years and we are blessed with children. I am happy more than word can say. For a long time, we have hid the idea of exposing Rin to the outside world and I have opposed to the idea of turning Rin into a human child. Now, I have finally agree to it. Please do what you think is best for our child," said Lord Kaishou._

 _"Yes, my Lord. I understand. Please excuse me, my Lord." answer Lady Kaiya as she moves to Rin's room._

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks a lot for reading this fanfic! English is not my first language so there will be a lot of grammar errors! I want to let you guy know first that some of the Sessy and Rin altitude in here will be different from the anime/manga. And this is "Fan-Fiction" so everything can be different, right? I don't think I will continue to update this fanfic but I will try! Also I am not sure what the rate will be yet but it will go up to "M" as the story progress.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I only own some of my oc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Enjoying Nature**

The black sky gradually turned into dim grey and the illumination of stars got languidly lusterless. Millions of stars in the ebony sky started hiding their brightness and got slowly dissipate, as if someone was going to coming. Divergent birds were gently flying in manifest sky and their dulcet dawn chorus was easily audible.

The first orange hued rays appeared on the skyline, which went through the clouds and the prodigious sky was easily visible. Brilliant gold and orange hues bled like fire in the east over the rivers and beyond the village. The first slither of the sun peeked over the skyline in a radiant, white form. Gradually it raised, a defined circle in a vibrant backdrop. The rivers were liquid gold and silver, leaving the mighty human village dull in comparison. As the sun fully revealed itself it seemed to swell, loosing its focus and spreading in contrast to Rin's contracting pupils. An easy breeze picked up and lifted to Rin's vantage point, caressing her face and softly blowing loose strands of her hair. Her dream was far away from her now, lost in the awe of everything. It was for this reason that Rin came to this spot each morning, to lose herself in silent beauty.

"Rin!" A voice sound so small from the village rose Rin from her thought. ' _Here come another day._ ' she thought to herself as she heads back to the village. Once she is within view from the village, she could see that there are five village men sitting on the porch from her house. ' _Again?! These fools never give up did they._ ' Sighing in her spot, she begins to go toward the house and as she get closer she can see that each man has their full attention at her as she appears before them. "Ah, there you are Rin!" Greeted an old lady as she appears from inside the door. The old woman has white hair pull into the back tied with a ponytail. Her face was round and has wrinkles around them and has a high cheek bones.

She told Rin that the village men are here to give her gifts and want to spend a little more time talking with her. With a slim smile on her lips, Rin told them that she appreciate their gifts and that she has other things she needed to be done so with that they reluctantly excuse themselves and went home. "Really, Rin? Can't you be nice once in a while and try to talk to them? Those gentlemen keep coming here everyday now and then. And as you can see, my house is barely full from keeping those gifts!" She laughed to herself while Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Well, why can't they tell that I don't want to talk to them and accept their gifts with all the excuses I have made the past few months?" Growled she move to sit down. "It isn't that hard to tell, is it?" Rin asked and the woman just slid her head from side to side. "Well, what can they do? You're the most beautiful girl and has the brightest personality! Surely, they are trying to win your heart!" Answered the old woman with a happy smile on her face. "Anyway, let's go to the garden should we?" She asked and Rin nodded following the old woman behind and together they went out of the village.

* * *

Spending the whole afternoon pulling out weeds and collecting herbs, Rin made he way to the old woman. "Minyan-san, is it alright if I went to wash myself in the stream? I've already finish collected some herbs." With the approving from Minyan, Rin made her way down to the stream.

Stopping herself to look around to see if there's anyone there Rin noticed that there's no one else beside her so she quickly removed her kimono and step into the clear blue water. With one breathe she dove herself into the water and within few minutes she came out. Still sitting in the water, Rin took a moment to enjoy the nature surrounding her and feel the soft gentle breeze caress her face and cool her body. The breeze is simply beautiful and nature gives it free to her. Sighing she made her way out of the water and quickly dress up before going back to Minyan so they can walk back home.

While lost in her thoughts, she did not know that there is a pair of eyes watching her from afar.

* * *

When they got to the house, the sky turns black with thick heavy clouds, a distance curtain of falling rain can be seen. It appears as though some unseen hand is pouring water onto the land to nourish it. The sight is beautiful and it makes Rin feels closer to the beauty of the Earth.

After a thunderstorm, the air is crisp and cool. Birds come out and sing out their joy to life. Rin sing too as she frolic on barefoot on the cool wet grass beside the house. Even the insects seem to buzz and shriek louder. Rin is sure they are all singing about how beautiful life is. Indeed it is.

In the night the stars make their appearance. Millions of these twinkling jewels can be seen in the black sky. How wondrous it is to gaze at the glory of the universe. No doubt Rin is just a tiny part of it, but to be able to take it in through her senses makes it even more wondrous.

At night, the moon often makes its appearance. Sometimes it is round. Other times it is crescent-shaped. Nevertheless its presence adds to the beauty of the backdrop of stars in the far reaches of space. It is amazing that there are such things.

The little garden beside Rin and Minyan's house is filled with the things of nature. Little bees, butterflies and other insects fly among the flowers in search of food. The flowers themselves are brightly colored with every possible combination of colors and hues. Rin feast her eyes on the scene of immense activity and again witness the beauty of nature's innumerable wonders.

As sleep begin to take on her, Rin made her way to her bed and close her eyes and quickly fall fast asleep.

* * *

From not a far away place from the human village sounded a panic voice as it calls its owner. "My Lord! Where are you? Oh my lord. Please don't leave me behind!" "Do you question your lord?" With that, the person quickly turn around and begin to bow low onto the ground beg for his forgiveness. "We are leaving first thing in the morning. I have found something interesting while I'm away." Smirking, they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, Thank you for reading this fanfic! Wow! I don't think it will get this much viewers in just 2 days! Thanks a lot! I don't think I can update as quickly as possible because I can't find the time for myself as I am attending University and working at the same time. But don't worry! I promise not to abundant this story! I will try my best to update the next chapter as quickly as possiible!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Inuyasha._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It was mid morning and the sun was shining high up in the sky. There were sound of laughter you can hear all the way from the middle of the village. As the sound were coming to a quietly silent, the young maiden that was sleeping on the futon quickly rose up from her slumber with sweating all over her face. "What's with this dream." She said as she began to get off the bed.

"Minyan-san?" She called out quietly as she started to walk out of her room but there was no reply. Where has she gone to this early in the morning. After getting her thing ready, she went out and was welcome by the sun rays shining into her natural heart-shape face. She smiled, enjoying the morning view and walk to pick up her basket ready for the long day waiting for her.

As she walked out of the village, many of the villagers passing by give her a quick 'good morning.' Although not many people reside in the village, everyone know and treat each other with respect.

After getting to where she was to pick up herb, Rin saw her two friends and Minyan poking up weeds. Each one of them were talking and laughing as they joked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin asked. The three of them turn quickly to her as if not expecting her to be there. "So, this is where you are Minyan-san. I was wondering where you have gone to so early in the morning."

"Oh, you're early Rin." Minyan said. "We're talking about when are you going to accept one of the gentleman gift. Maybe...Even become his wife?" She joke laughingly.

"Minyan-san, you shouldn't joke like that to Rin." Said one of the girl named Sae. "Maybe she already pick up whom to marry to." Sae laugh.

"When's the wedding?" The other girl, Nao, asked. Rin send her an annoying look that say 'Are you kidding me'.

"Oh, come on. Will you guys stop joking and drop this subject already? To answer your question, there will never be a wedding. And none of the gentleman is to pick out." Rin answered back tirely. She just want to enjoy the day without any of these _useless_ questions. Why can't they see that?

"Okay girls. Let's drop the subject." Minyan said. "So, Rin. Are you going to practice your swordsmanship today?"

"Yes, today's the day." She had been practicing fighting and the art of using sword for two years now and she wonder what's her master going to teach her today. One can say that she is a very good fighting for a woman. None of the girls from the village know how to fight because it was say that women were to grow up to age then marry, have kids and be a good housewife waiting at home for their husband to return. But Rin will have none of that. She wants to be an independence woman and who give her the rights to do what she's supposed to do.

"Can we come and see you practice?" Nao asked.

"Of course you guys can!" Rin answered with a smile on her face.

"Well, you girls better get going." Minyan added.

"What about you, Minyan-san?" Rin asked. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes, I will. You guys go on ahead. I will be there shortly."

"Okay! See you soon, Minyan-san." Rin waved one of her hand to Minyan and begin walking away.

* * *

"Lord Katsuro," one of the captain greet "I have news to tell you."

"Go on." Answered a deep and hush voice.

"While I was on my way back to camp, I saw a human girl taking a bath. From what I can see, she's a beauty for human standard. If I may be so bold My Lord, I would say that she has got the figure of a demoness and her scent smell of such."

"Hmm...Interesting. What can you tell me more?"

"The girl...as I can see, wear a pendant of a royal birth stone. To make it more interesting, the pendant has the same symbol of the previous Lord Kaishou."

"So..You're saying that there is still a survivor from my brother's family? And a girl nonetheless?"

"I'm afraid so Milord. But here's the thing I don't understand." The captain thoughts as he touched his chin with his finger. "From what I know, isn't you're the one that killed all the royal families including servants, too?"

"Not all of them. It appears that there's one servant missing during that time. I wonder, is it that girl you saw?"

"Milord, you're not saying that that girl escape? But if it is then that's mean she has stolen the royal pendant."

"That's right."

"What should we do about her, Milord?"

"Kill her."

* * *

"So that's where you are hidden, Lord Katsuro." A deep and masculine voiced as he looked down from where he's hidden.

"Milord! Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you Milord. Oh, please don't let your faithful servant behind, Milord!" The shrill, very loud and personally annoying voice of someone squawked snapping Sesshoumaru out of his reverie.

"Jaken."

"Milord! Oh, there you are Milord."

"We're leaving Jaken."

"M-may I ask where are we going to, Milord?"

"To our pry." With that, Lord Sesshoumaru turn and begin to walk away leaving Jaken to follow behind.

* * *

With shields covering their left sides and swords drawn, both opponents circled then began to whack at each other. The girl lifted her shield and caught a blow then pounded into the man' shield with her own sword. The man smashed at the girl again. The clashing of metal shook the valley.

From afar, three people stared at the scene ahead of them. Both opponents knew what they were about, but the fighting seemed to require little of the finesse of fencing and only mild strategy. The main skill seemed to be the strength of the blows and the endurance of the swordsmen.

The girl jumped, dodging a blow to her legs, then smashed the man across the chest with her shield. She swung with her sword.

The man retreated then attacked again.

After many long minutes of fighting, the three audience recognized more of the strategy involved in the fighting. Both opponents were obviously careful not to injure the other with the two-edged swords.

The girl swung toward the man, who turned to receive the blow with his shield. The man overcompensated balance and fell forward.

"I see you have improve, Rin." said a muscular voiced.

"Thank you, Master Hashou." Rin bowed in gratitude from receiving such compliment from the demon master.

"Rin! Oh, Rin!" cried Nao as she came running the held the girl. "That was the best! I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, you're so good. I'm proud of you." Minyan said as Sae nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you guys come and join me and Minyan-san for lunch?" Rin asked.

Everyone nodded, "If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not." Rin laughed.

"You girls go on ahead. I have something to talk with Master Hashou." said Minyan.

"Okay. Please be quick." Rin answered and Minyan nodded.

As the girls disappeared into the distant, Hashou begin to ask Minyan a question that had been bothering him for awhile.

"Do you tell Rin about the pendant?"

"Not much. Just that she has to keep it hidden and be careful about it making contact with water."

Hashou nodded, "I see. Have you notice anything about the necklace? It seems to have glow more than the last 90 years."

"Glow?" Minyan asked confused. "Is it not suppose to glow?"

"That's no it." Hashou answered. "When the Lord and Lady were alive, did you see the pendant glow?"

"Yes, it was a bright green." Minyan said.

Hashou nod and turn to meet Minyan straight into her eyes, "Have you remember what Lady Kaiya told you before you were to escort the Princess out?"

Minyan stay silent and try to recalled her memory.

 _"Minyan."_

 _"Yes, My Lady?"_

 _"I trust you to take good care of my daughter. She is still young and bright. I don't want her to experience any suffer." The Lady said looking at the now sleeping human child in her arms._

 _"My Lady." The Head Maid, Minyan, said looking sad at the scene ahead of her. "I don't understand, My Lady. Why did you have to turn Young Rin into a human?"_

 _"Do you see this pendant, Minyan?" Asked the Lady, holding the pendant that is around the child neck._

 _Minyan nodded._

 _"This pendant...has been passed down to the royal bloodline for more than centuries. This pendant will protect my child from any harm by sealing her own demonic aura and turn her into a human child." The Lady said looking down at the sleeping human child in her arms. "Please don't let this pendant comes into contact with water long or else the sealed will break. I have giving Rin some of my blood to help keep her demon appearance away so if anything were to happen, it will not reveal all of her appearance."_

 _"I understand, My Lady."_

 _"Go. Leave this place quick before anyone see you."_

"Oh no! Don't tell me she-" Minyan was cut short sharply.

"Yes she has. It will be better if you focus on the Young Lady more from now on. Who knows if anyone has sense it. Better yet, see it."

"Oh lord! Hopefully no one has sense it yet." Minyan said quickly with each breathe she has. "I have to go. Tell me if you have any news."

"I will." Nodded Hashou.

With that Minyan quickly ran and catch up with the girls.

As Minyan walked back to the hut her and Rin lived, she noticed how everything around her has suddenly become so quiet.

"I wonder why it has become so quiet suddenly?" Minyan thoughts out loud. "Better get going or they will be mad for taking so long."

"My, my Minyan. Long time no see."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile. It just that I'm very busy with University and my life lately. Thank you for those of who still interesting in my story. I will not be updating much BUT I will NOT abandon this story. Thank You!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha or it characters but my own OCs.

* * *

Minyan turns around quickly after hearing that voice.

"Who are you?!" She exclaimed looking at the man with a hardening look.

"My, have you forgotten me after all these years?" The voice came out jokingly but the smug look on the person itself face did not. "I guess I'll have to introduce myself." The say person takes a moment to look at the startle woman. "The name is Gatsuo. General of Lord Katsuro _now_."

Minyan had a shocked face after hearing the lord's name. "What do you want?!" She asked shockingly. Minyan did not want to believe that they have founded them already but to her surprise they did. How they come to known, she did not know.

"It is not what I _want_ but rather what I'm _after_." He said as he walked toward her. "Say, where did you hide all this long?"

"Hmp, and why would I tell you that." As she sternly look at him.

"Play hard to get aren't we." He walked around her, looking for anything that caught his attention.

"What are your intention of finding me?" She asked, her eyes following his movement.

"Straight to the point, I see." He stopped and narrow his eyes on her. "Where is the other person with you on this escape. Or rather, who is it."

"I have no idea of what you are saying."

"Then tell me this; where is the Royal's pendant?"

"I still have no idea of what you are saying."

"Don't take me for a fool!" He snapped at her. "You are hiding someone, aren't you? For what reason do you have to hide that person?"

"What give you the idea of me hiding someone?" She retorted back.

"Earlier when I was passing by a stream, I have sense an aura of a female. Do tell me, why is it that she has the pendant?"

 _Oh no Rin! That child, I told her not to be careless. Look at this, getting trouble again._ Sigh. _What am I going to do with you. Please my Lord and Lady, helped me watch after her._

"Who are you trying to implied? I do not know of such." She answered.

"Don't play with fire, Minyan." He sneered at her. "Last chance. Who is it?"

"The answer is still the same." She stands her guard.

"Then prepare to die." He unsheathed his sword and begin to charge at her. However, a voice quickly broke the moment. "Consider yourself lucky this time." With that being say and he's gone.

"Minyan! Minyan, where are you?!" Shouted the voice as it comes closer.

"I'm coming child." She answered back.

"Oh, I thought something happened to you. What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I just lost track of time. Let's go, it is getting dark."

"Is something wrong, Minyan-san?" She asked quietly noticing the worried look at Minyan's face.

"It's nothing, Rin." She try to reassured her. "Come on, let's go."

"If you say so." Noticing Minyan won't talk about it anytime soon, she let it drops.

As they getting farther away into the distance, a person step out of its hiding place.

"So you're Rin, huh? Or should I say Princess Rin. This sure is getting interesting. Lord Katsuro will definitely love hearing from this." With a laugh and he's gone.

* * *

After getting word to kill the princess, he quickly fled to the human village with some soldiers. ' _The Lord sure like to be bloody. Killing everyone? Furthermore, the shocked that appeared on his face when he heard that there are more than one survivor; and not to mention, the princess appearance._ ' He sure will enjoy this.

Minyan was looking out the door as a look of horror spread across her face. She slammed the door closed and was running to alert Rin that the soldiers were coming.

"Rin!" Minyan shrieked, running over to where Rin was picking up the flowers and putting it in the basket.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, looking shaken up.

"You have to go!"

"Go where?"

"Listen to me, Rin," Minyan said kneeling. "I will only be able to say this once. There are soldiers coming. They're out to kill the lost Princess! The Princess is you, Rin!" Minyan said in a panicked voice. "You are Princess Rin of the Eastern Land."

"What are you saying?!" Rin exclaimed, dropping the basket of flowers.

"All these time," Minyan said. "I was the Lady Mother's Head-maid. I fled with you in my arms. You are the one destined to lead the people and can only help bring the Eastern land back."

"I can't be!"

Minyan fumbles in Rin's neck to take out a pendant from it hiding place.

"This was your mother's, the Lady Mother's," Minyan explained. "You have to remember. The fate of the Eastern Land rests in your hands now!" she pleaded.

There was a sound effect of screams from a distance.

"Go!" Minyan yelled. "Go through the back door! Remember to stay on the main road! Don't go into the woods!"

"What about you?!" Rin exclaimed, hysterical as Minyan kept pushing her toward the door.

"They're after the princess not an old lady!" Minyan said pushing Rin. "Remember! You're the last hope!"

Rin then bursting out of the house without looking back. She's hurt. Hurt to left Minyan and her friends behind, but what hurts her the most was the part that she did not remember anything about who or what she is. She's the princess? The Eastern Land is her home? There's just too many questions that she want to find an answer to but where else will she go to. She don't know where to go. Where was she suppose to go. Everything is just so messed up in her life. From now she'll just keep on running from as far away as she could.

When she got far enough from the village, she takes a break from slowing down. Not a moment later, Rin saw the soldiers marching her way down the road and then she flees to the forest. Quickly forgot about Minyan's advised.

Rin started sprinting through the rugged terrain. Her legs were sore from the running. She fall down but quickly scrambled to get back up and kept looking behind her while running from the soldiers as far as she can. Her hands smacked away branches and clawed through vines.

As she was running, she saw a bush big enough to hide and quickly run over to it. There, she try to slow her breathing and heart beats. The soldiers are coming closer and she did not want to be found out.

"Where is she?" A soldier asked.

"I see her going over here." Another voice added.

"I don't see her anywhere. Let's go farther." Added a third voiced.

As the demon soldiers are getting farther away and the path is clear, she try to stand up. However, there's a noise somewhere near her. She quickly look to her right and saw the bushes shaking and came out a big black wolf. The wolf came running at her and taking a bite out of her dress. She fell back and grabbed the thick stick and started to try to beat it away. The wolf then leap onto her. Rin shoves the stick against his teeth and keep his jaws away from her neck.

"Help!" she screamed, struggling against the wolf. "Someone help!" Rin shrieked trying to escape.

As the wolf jump at her, she close her eyes shot. Trying to feel the pain but after a moment, nothing came and she slowly opened her eyes to see the wolf stop and stand still eyeing her and then collapsed dead.

Rin was shocked with her jawed hanging opened. She could feel something warm coming from her chest where the pendent was. She took the pendent from her chest and observed it. It has a green glow glowing from it but then it disappear as quickly as it appeared. So this is what saved her? She was still confused but push it aside quickly as she get. She needs to get away from the soldiers as fast as she could. There's no time to think about the strange pendent now.

* * *

She had walked a good distance from her village and the soldiers and now she don't know where is. She's lost! Oh, how great can that be.

As she walked away, she heard the sound of water running from the left. She needs a drink from running. As she walked to find the river, and took a drink; she heard a snapped from behind her. Then footstep can be heard coming closer to her. Has she been found?

"What are you doing here, human?"

Rin gasped and scrambled up to face the person. She gasped once again upon seeing the person.

He was the most handsome person Rin had ever seen. In fact, so handsome, that she doesn't think he was even human... He had golden orbs for eyes, and they looked so cold and distant, that she had to blink, just to make sure he was real, and he had long silver hair that went to his waist. His cheeks, well, that's what gave away the fact that he wasn't human. He had two purple stripes on each cheek. Rin noticed a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead.

"Human, what are you doing here? This isn't your land." He almost growled again, and Rin looked at him with shock.

"What?" She said, shocked by his sudden coldness.

He continued to give her a hard look, and this time, he took a threatening step towards her, like he was going to attack her if she didn't get away from the river. She took a slow step backward, but didn't let him see that she was scared. She knew, by the look on his face, that he thought he would be able to scare her by intimidation, and rudeness, because that's how he got what he wanted most of the time, by being cold, she could tell by how he treated her. He seemed a little over confident, in the fact that he would be able to scare her away, by bullying her. Well, she wasn't going to let him do that to her. She already had problems, and he wasn't going to treat her like animal by pushing her around, and thinking she was worthless.

She stuck her chin in the air, and held her head high, defiantly. Then, she said something that shocked her, and she knew it shocked him as well. She is sure he wasn't used to humans telling him what to do.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is plenty of river, and I'm sure you can do whatever it is you was going to do, down the river more. I'm sure you don't need this spot right now." She said, and she sounded braver than she felt, which shocked her.

He gazed at her for a few minutes, and then held a look of anger. Well, it was worth a shot. But, she could see that's what she had just said, didn't faze him, that he had his mind made, and he was going to get this spot, no matter what she said to him, or did.

"Women, do you even know who I am?" He asked, coldly.

She looked at him, and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Why would it matter now, with who he was? It didn't make the least bit of sense as to why he had just asked her that, but she wasn't stupid. If he was asking her this, he had to be someone important, but not so important that he could just kick her off of the river side!

"No. I don't, and I don't care. I'm just here to take a drink of water. Now, if you'll excuse me." She said, prepared to turn her back on him.

But, the tone of his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I order you to get out of here. Now." He growled, and she sighed.

She knew she had lost this one, so she just gave him a glare, and began to walk passed him.

"You are to stay off this land, human. If I catch you here next time, I won't hesitate to kill you." He stated.

She just rolled her eyes. He was a powerful demon, she had heard about him before, and she was shocked when he stated who he was. But, she didn't care if he was ruler of the world, he wasn't going to treat her like dirt.

She already knew he would probably say no but she wanted to know why. Why was he so distant and ruthless? Questions like those bothered her for a while. The sun had finally gone down behind the mountains and now it was dark. The wind held a bitter coldness to it that made her uncomfortable. Clouds covered up the night sky and she hoped it wouldn't snow or rain. She wouldn't be able to handle that. Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. She jumped up from the ground, maybe a little too fast and became dizzy. Her eyes quickly moved back and forth, scanning the forest.

"Who's there," She asked.

When no one answered she soon became frightened. A moment later the trees parted and a large group of people emerged from the forest. She gaped shocked. A woman with raven black hair that reached her back and strange clothing, smiled at Rin. A man with long waist length silver hair and golden eyes sulked and gave Rin a dirty look. His golden orbs reminded her of Sesshoumaru, but he didn't look like him. He looked less mature and different. Instead of having Sesshoumaru's pointed ears and demon markings, he had what looked like dog ears on the top of his head and Rin had the sudden urge to go and touch them.

There were two other companions with the others. Another girl that also had raven black hair and held in a high ponytail, stood next to a monk with purple and black robes and short black hair pulled into a small ponytail that was at the back of his neck. The girl held what looked like a large tan looking boomerang and the monk held a golden staff. There was also a young fox demon and a small demon cat that stood next to the ninja looking girl.

Rin had to blinked several times before she was able to say anything.

"Who are you?" Rin asked and the girls looked at each other before saying anything.

"I'm Kagome and these are my companions," she said while pointing to the others.

"Yes I'm Sango and this is Miroku. You might want to watch out for him though," she said with a warning voice.

Rin gave her a confused look and then turned to the hanyou.

"What?" He snapped.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha." Her voice was slow and held a warning hint to it.

"What wench?" He demanded and again the girl named Kagome glared.

"Don't make me tell you to s-" He cut her off with a frightened look on his face, and she just shook her head at him with a disappointed comment.

Again Rin was confused.

Kagome turned to Rin again. "Sorry about him. He's got a bad temper. Anyway what are you doing out here all by yourself? It's dangerous in this forest." The girl asked and Rin was a little cautious to tell her anything.

"Um... I just ran away from my home and I'm lost." She murmured.

The group was silent and they all looked at each other. Sango turned to Rin when none of them would say anything, and she rolled her eyes at them.

"Why don't you stay with us? We won't hurt you and we have a village not far off from here," she explained.

Rin really liked the sound of that but how could she really know to trust them? Rin looked them all over and she could tell it made Inuyasha nervous and anxious and he finally said something about it.

"Will you hurry up and make your choice already?" He demanded.

Kagome glared at him. "One more Inuyasha," she warned and he glared at her.

"You're not the boss of me wench," he snapped.

"Inuyasha... Sit!" She said as if it were that simple.

Suddenly, Inuyasha face planted into the ground making a small crater in the dirt. Rin could feel my own eyes widen in shock, but her other two companions only rolled their eyes and she heard some of the same mutters 'when will he ever learn,' from the both of them.

This same thing has happened to him before? It looked like it really hurt.

"What's your name? And don't worry you can stay with us," Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a glare. He was just getting up from the ground.

"It's Rin and I would love to stay with you. But don't worry I won't be a burden." Rin said and Kagome looked at her with confusion.

"If we thought you was going to be a burden would we have asked you to stay?" Sango asked.

Rin sighed but then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess not. So where do we start?" She asked.

"We start by walking back to our village." Inuyasha muttered.

"Oh, um okay." She replied and then they began to head to their village.

This group was... interesting. Rin noticed how Kagome and Inuyasha would get along sometimes but other times there was no chance for it. She would tell him to sit and like he did when Rin first meet him, he face planted into the ground. She also soon learned what Sango ment by "watch out for Miroku." He had tried to grope her at least twice while she was here. She remember when he first tried he's not only got slapped by her, but by Sango as well. Except Sango had hit him with her large boomerang which Rin learned was used to slay demons with. It also made as a good weapon for Miroku.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please give me a review so I will know what to come next or update!


End file.
